Kingdom Hearts Idol
by ScorpioGirl1987
Summary: Loosely based on American Idol. The characters of Kingdom Hearts gather in Disney Town Studios for a little singing contest. Hilarity and shennanegans ensue! Pairings include, but not limited to SoKai, Roxion, Venime, Terqua, Claerith, Haylette, and the usual Disney pairings. There is going to be some out of characterness. Rated for swearing.


**Hi. So, I made this fic five years ago, then I lost interest, but now it's back again, revamped! So, I am switching gears. This time, the characters will audition in order of game release date (First, KH, then Chain of Memories, then KH2, and so on all the way up to Union X). For Union X, I'm just gonna use my character. It would just be easier than saying "(Player) walked up on stage". My character's name is Madisen, just so you know.**

 **I know there are a few fanfics like this, but I wanted to try it myself.**

 **I do no own Kingdom Hearts or American Idol.**

"What do you wanna do?"

"I don't know, what do you wanna do?"

"I don't know!"

Sora sighed in frustration and boredom. He, Riku, and Kairi sat on their favorite paopu tree wondering what do do next.

"Man...it sure is boring without having to fight, isn't it?"

"Hmmm...I don't know about that." Riku replied sitting up on his elbows. "I kind of enjoy the peace."

"Still, I'd like for an opportunity to stand and fight to protect Kingdom Hearts and all our friends." Kairi sat up and hugged her knees to her chest.

Riku tried hard not to laugh at the memory of Kairi literally jumping into battle only to be clobbered by Heartless. Kairi noticed and glared at Riku. "What?"

"Nothing! Nothing..." Riku shook his head and shrugged. "Just that you could use more training."

Kairi raised an eyebrow. "Are you volunteering?"

"No. Sora is."

Sora snapped out of his thoughts. He noticed Kairi and Riku smiling at him. "Huh? Oh! Yeah. Definitely!"

"You weren't following our conversation were you?" Riku asked.

"Of course I was!" He folded his arms. They heard a rumbling sound and looked towards the horizon.

"Hey...is that...?" Kairi squinted at the approaching red and yellow shape heading towards them.

"A GUMMI SHIP!" Sora jumped up and down excitedly. Riku and Kairi stared at him. "What?"

They got out of the way as the Gummi Ship landed. The dome slowly opened to reveal...

"XEMNAS?" They exclaimed.

"What are you doing here? I thought I killed you!" Sora exclaimed angrily.

"I'm kidnapping you." He stated. "Before that meddlesome king and his two fools come rescue you."

Kairi raised a finger. "Could you not kidnap me for once? I'm getting a little tired of being kidnapped."

Another Gummi landed behind the trio. Goofy and Donald leaped out holding uzis. Goofy was holding his the wrong way and also landed in the wrong direction.

"All right, fiend! Step away from the three keyblade bearers and surrender now! DO IT!" Goofy ordered.

Everyone stared at Goofy. "Um, Goofy? You're kind of facing the wrong way."

Goofy chuckled and turned to face Xemnas. "All right! Surrender!"

"Not today, fool!" Xemnas laughed evilly, hopped back into his Gummi ship and took off.

"...That was random." Sora stated. He turned to his friends. "Donald! Goofy!" The trio shared a hug and laughed. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We came to invite you along for a surprise." Goofy smiled and winked.

"A surprise?" Sora gasped. "I love surprises!"

"Well, let's get in the ship, then!" Donald exclaimed. He hopped in followed by his friends. "All right, Sora, Kairi, Riku. Now close your eyes until we tell you."

Sora and Kairi closed their eyes and grinned widely. Riku rolled his eyes and closed them.

XX

A few hours later, Sora, Riku, and Kairi found themselves on the stage of a huge auditorium filled with people Sora met and fought along his journeys.

"Xemnas!" Sora exclaimed. He whipped out his keyblade.

"Ansem!" Riku glared at Ansem, Seeker of Darkness and whipped out his keyblade.

"Sora? Kairi? Riku?" Aqua asked in surprise.

"Aqua?" Kairi asked.

"TERRA!" Ven exclaimed.

"XEHANORT!" Terra growled angrily.

"DEMYX!" Demyx exclaimed, pumping his fists. Everyone stared at him.

Mickey Mouse smiled as he walked onstage. "Ha-ha. Hi, everybody. Guess you're all wondering why I brought you all here."

"I'm guessing it's not to take us to Disneyland." Axel said sarcastically.

"Nope! I gathered you all here for a singing contest!" Mickey smiled widely.

"What's the prize?" Asked Xemnas. _'Please say Kingdom Hearts. Please say Kingdom Hearts. Please say Kingdom Hearts...'_

"A trophy, and the title of 'Kingdom Hearts Idol'!" Mickey said.

Everyone cheered. This was going to be fun.

 **If anyone has any suggestions for songs for the non Disney characters in Kingdom Hearts, let me know!**


End file.
